Last night
by Little Fangirl1
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a hotel room with amnesia. Sorry not really good with summaries.


Naruto woke up with a killer headache in a bedroom he didn't recognize. Once his eyes cleared away of the fogginess, he realized it was a hotel room. And by the looks of it, it was probably really expensive. When he was done looking around the room a thought came to him questioning _'Why am I here, and now did I get here?'_

Naruto got out of the bed then cursed "What the – Why the hell am I naked!?" He shouted. Sakura came into the room confused at his shouting. Naruto embarrassed covered himself the blankets. "What the hell is going arranged here!?" He exclaimed.

Sakura blushed at the sight of him. She turned around to pick up some clothes from the floor and threw it at him saying "Ah jeez can't you go naked another time when I'm not around!?" She yelled embarrassed.

He changed while her back was turned. She looked back at him and he looked quite handsome in the orange V-neck shirt with some black skinny jeans and black vans she thought. "Sakura-chan, why am I here?" He asked.

You mean you don't remember?" She asked confused.

"Remember what?" He replied.

Sakura shook her head while saying "Aggh, Naruto you really shouldn't have gone overboard with all that sake in the first place." She sighed. "Hmm where should I even begin?" she said shaking her head. "Ah, yes you and Sasuke finally decided to stop fighting and be friends and wanted to celebrate at the bar. You had way too many shots than you should have deserved and got drunk. While you were drunk you said things to Sasuke. Sakura started looking down at the ground.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You really don't remember do!?" She exclaimed. She started blushing again and continued saying "You told him you love him and kissed him on the cheek, and then you passed out. Everyone thought it was a prank or you were just being drunk. But Sasuke put you over his shoulder and carried you away." She said finishing the story.

Naruto was beet red and kept shaking his head shuddering "But I got to ask you ask you, did you two do anything that night?" she asked shyly. After she asked him that, all his memories flooded back to him.

He remembered all the grabbing and moaning their first and last kiss that night. He turned even redder after he remembered Sasuke telling him he loves him too. When Sakura saw how red Naruto was getting it must have meant yes.

She took a few seconds before looking up at him with a big smile on her face "I don't care if you and Sasuke are gay now, I've always been a fan of yaoi, and now seeing you two is incredible!" she squealed.

Sasuke entered the room with bags of ramen. Sakura started squealing and Naruto kept his head down blushing, he might as well have steam coming out of his ears. Sasuke sweat dropped at Sakura's squealing and muttered "Ah great another fan girl." He sighed as he grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her outside of the hotel room and left her with the others (fan girls).

Naruto and he were alone now.

He approached Naruto and said "So you heard?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's true what I said to you last night. It's true but…" he was cut off by Sasuke's lips.

He broke away and said "You dobe when we made it clear we weren't going to fight anymore I was hoping we would be more than just friends." Naruto blushed and kissed back deepening the kiss than before.

He broke away catching his breath and whispered "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore, besides he can hear the fan girls listening in on their conversation and their aweing and squealing was getting on his nerves. He picked up Naruto bridal style and put him on the bed continuing last night's session. The girls were still squealing but he didn't care all he thought about was his dobe moaning _"teme"_ once more.

Fin… or is it?

**A/N: My friend made me write this oneshot so go easy on the comments! _ **

**EN:Hello world of fanfiction! My name is bookgirl111 and I edited this story and the '**_**friend**_**' that made her get an account and offer to help her write. I hope you enjoyed this piece as much as I did, and can't wait for her Inuyasha piece to be finished! **


End file.
